walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Warren (Comic Series)
Alice Warren is a character first encountered in Issue 29 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is an interior design student, before the zombie epidemic started. Her dorm was turned into a "safe haven" right after the epidemic started. Alice is also very useful when it comes to needing medical assistance as she learned all of her medical skills from Stevens in Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Alice is shown to be a quick learner, often picking up medical procedures after watching Stevens perform them only once. While living in Woodbury, she was Stevens' assistant. One night Lilly came to her, Stevens and Martinez with a plan to end The Governor's regime. Alice was the first to agree that it was best for the town and joined the others. The plot involved a kidnapping during the arena fights, where The Governor would be loaded into a truck and brought out into the woods where they could execute him. However, The Governor catches on at the last second, causing a loud noise and two of The Governor's close men to follow. The Governor's men were also captured, and escaped their bonds in the middle of the drive into the woods. Eventually both groups are led into a Mexican stand-off in the back of the van, only broken by a horde of zombies attacking their vans. Both groups decide they need to work together, and need The Governor alive, much to Lilly's anger. In the end The Governor makes a compromise to end the bartering system, much to a humanitarian applause by Woodbury. After the announcement, The Governor makes Lilly and all of her surviving insurrectionists chop up dead bodies (probably as zombie food/bait) as punishment and an act of fair dominance. Reminding them he could have killed them easily. Even accepting Martinez back into his inner circle, while under her breath Lilly cursed The Governor. She also helped Stevens patch Rick's hand up, after it was chopped off by The Governor. She chose to leave Woodbury with Rick, Glenn, Martinez, and Stevens. Unfortunately, Stevens was bitten by a roamer on the way out, forcing Alice to leave him. The loss of Stevens made her the de-facto physician of Rick's group. During her time with the group, Alice notes that she and her original group of survivors refer to the zombies as "biters," because while some do lurk and some may roam they all will bite and to classify them into separate groups is a silly practice. Its uncertain if her original group of survivors are still alive, dead, or undead, or are currently residing in Woodbury. And if they are, their current status is still unknown. The Prison Alice seemed to get along well with Rick's group and helped pull her weight around The Prison. Though there was not much dialogue between her and the others at the prison, Carol was one of the few who talked to her. In addition to saving Rick's life through a blood transfusion with Patricia's blood, Alice also helped deliver Lori's baby girl, Judith. Alice also decided to conduct research on the zombies. She had asked Andrea to capture one for her the next time they went outside the prison. Andrea does so for Alice, and Rick later discovers it. Originally, Rick wanted the zombie to be killed and out of the prison, but Alice, who is confident that she could find some kind of cure from it, convinces Rick to let it stay. This zombie, however, kills Carol, after she allowed it to bite her neck while talking to it. The Prison Assault Before her death, Alice was mainly seen with the rest of the Grimes family. While Rick and the others were watching Tyreese being killed by The Governor, Rick realized that running was their only chance for survival. He got his family and Alice from their room and they started running to the escape truck. Alice told the Grimes family to keep running, while she covered their escape. She managed to kill a soldier, before she was shot in the leg. Death Killed By *The Governor While covering the prison survivors' escape, Alice was hit in the knee with a bullet. On the ground, she took out another before her gun was knocked away by The Governor. The Governor dubbed her a "bitch" before she was personally killed by him, being shot with a pistol. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alice has killed: *Carol (Indirectly Caused) *At least one Woodbury soldier. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Caesar Ramon Martinez It is revealed that during novel, The Road To Woodbury, Alice had a crush on Martinez. Rick Grimes It can be surmised that Alice and Rick had a good relationship. During the Woodbury escape, Alice asked Rick if both her and Stevens could come along with them back to the Prison; Rick accepted her request. There was a brief bit of tension between them after she wanted to bring a roamer inside the prison walls to study it and to possibly discover the cause of reanimation. She also gave her life for Rick and his family. Whether it was out of her nature, or as a way to say thank you to Rick for taking her away from The Governor and Woodbury remains unknown. Lori Grimes Alice talked to Lori often about her upcoming baby. Lori was also thankful to her after she saved Rick from blood loss and delivered Judith safely. Carl Grimes Although Carl and Alice weren't seen interacting much, it is assumed they had a good relationship, as Alice saved Rick's life and delivered Judith. Also after escaping the prison, an angry Carl shouts at an unconscious Rick telling him he can't protect anyone and mentioned Alice. Stevens Alice was Stevens' assistant, and was believed that he had a crush on her. After his death, Alice shot the lurker who bit him. Alice began crying after this. Stevens told her to keep going, and that he is only "evolving" instead of dying. The party then chose to leave Stevens behind. Axel Alice frequently checked out Axel's bandage. She also walked in on he and Patricia having sex, but didn't seem too mortified. Alice asked from Axel if given the chance, would he have left with Dale, but he confirmed that after his life there, that the Prison was his home. Billy Greene Billy had checked in with Alice to retrieve some aspirin for his constant migraines. The two seemed to have clicked and began a budding friendship that remained unfortunately unexplored, due to the two character's deaths. Carol Carol introduced herself to Alice. They had a short chat and seemed to be quite friendly towards each other. This friendship was not explored because of Carol's sudden death. Patricia It can be inferred that Patricia earned Alice's utmost respect and gratitude when Patricia was willing to give some her blood to an injured Rick, thus saving his life. She also walked in on Axel and Patricia having sex, but understands under the circumstances and thought nothing of it. Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer Volume 9: Here We Remain |}} Trivia *She is the only character of the comic series known to have been interested in studying the infection and keeping a walker for research. Her interest in the infection is shared with TV Series character, Milton Mamet. *She is the only character to have defected her former group and then to be killed by that same group. *She is also one of the two people to have delivered a baby in the apocalypse, the other one being Harlan Carson. es:Alice_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Medics Category:The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:Woodbury Category:Protagonist